Yvonnel Baenre II
Yvonnel Baenre was the daughter of Minolin Fey-Branche and Gromph Baenre. Early Life During her gestation, Minolin Fey-Branche was subjected to treatment at the hands of the illithid, Methil El-viddenvelp, to infuse the as-yet-unborn drow with the memories of the former Matron Mother, Yvonnel Baenre, her name-sake. Born self-aware, Yvonnel was a frightfully powerful priestess and mage from the moment she drew breath. Quickly assuming dominance over her mother, who attempted to assassinate her only to be thwarted by the yochlol Yiccardaria, she was being groomed for eventual succession of Matron Mother of House Baenre. Quickly growing tired of her infancy, Yvonnel used her implanted memories of her grandmother to cast a much older version of the spell Haste, one with the supposed drawback of aging the caster 1 year each time the spell was cast. Multiple casts of the spell had the desired effect of aging the infant Yvonnel into a shockingly beautiful young woman in very short order. Yvonnel quickly took secret control over House Baenre, allowing Quenthel to maintain her public seat as Matron Mother. Defeat of Demogorgon Yvonnel arranged for the renegade Drizzt Do'Urden and his comrades to be captured in Menzoberranzan during their rescue of Dahlia. Arranging a duel between Drizzt and his long-time rival, Tiago for the title of "Champion of Lolth" , Yvonnel used a risen K'yorl Odran and a ritual involving almost every spellcaster in the city along with support from Lolth and the illithid hive mind to empower Drizzt with a kinetic barrier. Targeting Drizzt's barrier, the combined might of the city of Menzobarranzan provided enough power for Drizzt to destroy the Demon Prince Demogorgon in a single blow. Infatuation with Drizzt Do'Urden Yvonnel, believing Drizzt to be in the full favor of the Spider Queen despite his alignment offered him the title of King of Menzoberranzan. Drizzt refused, further fascinating the still-very-young drow. Yvonnel allowed Drizzt, Jarlaxle, Entreri, and Dahlia to leave the city with their possessions but not before cursing Drizzt. Taking advantage of his budding Abyssal Madness, Yvonnel arranged to have him hallucinate his love, Catti-Brie as a demon when he next saw her, justifying to her Aunts his release to be Lolth's will. Drizzt managing to avoid killing his wife surprised Yvonnel, who was scrying him at the time. Yvonnel had come to regret cursing the renegade and was elated he managed to not kill Catti-brie. She was further surprised by her feelings in the matter. Leaving Menzoberranzan Infused with the power of a High Priestess in the full favor of Lolth and with the inherited arcane might of her father, Yvonnel quickly grew bored with Lolth's plan for her and left Menzoberranzan for the surface. There she put her immense knowledge to the task of curing Drizzt's Abyssal Madness using the powers of a Yochlol, Yaccardaria who she immediately had Grand-Master Kane banish back to the Abyss. Ending Drizzt's madness, Yvonnel then accompanied them on another adventure to defeat the Queen of Succubi, Malcanthet. Utilizing pure guile and an illusion of Graz'zt, Yvonnel was able to trick Malcanthet into retreating to the abyss. Drizzt was mortally wounded by the demon during the fighting. Yvonnel, having turned her back on Lolth herself, had no power to heal him summoning a yochlol instead. The yochlol then turned and opened a portal summoning Lolth herself to the Prime Material Plane. Lolth granted a healing spell to Yvonnel which she quickly used to heal the fallen ranger before being thrown aside like a rag doll by the Demon Queen of Spiders. Lolth entangled Drizzt's companions in spider webs, torturing them with swarms of biting spiders and demanding Drizzt worship her in exchange for their release. Drizzt remained defiant even after being picked up and embraced by Lolth, offering him untold pleasures and the return of his beloved father, Zaknafein. Lolth, apparently satisfied with Drizzt's answer declaring that he amused her opened a portal and returned to the Demonweb Pits. Yvonnel and Artemis Entreri translating her last benediction "Existence is empty without chaos... Life is boring without enemies". Further Mischief Yvonnel would later turn up in Luskan meeting Jarlaxle bringing with her Zaknafein Do'Urden, returned to life by unknown means for unknown purpose demanding to see his son. Appendix References Category:Drow Category:Females Category:Members of House Baenre Category:Worshipers of Lolth Category:Priests of Lolth Category:Inhabitants of Menzoberranzan Category:Inhabitants of the Northdark Category:Inhabitants of North Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants Category:Chosen Category:Chosen of Lolth